HOUSE OF CARDS
by ARIANARR
Summary: alasan mengapa hubungan kita seperti ini adalah, kita tidak mempunyai fondasi yang kuat. Ya, seperti rumah kartu yang dulu kita buat hyung.


**HOUSE OF CARDS**

 **Pairing: VKOOK**

 **Words: 1,500+**

 **Rate: T**

 **do not copy pls~**

 **Type: Oneshoot**

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Ini sudah malam, tepatnya jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Aku masih diam di tempat ini sambil meneguk bir. Aku ingin melupakannya. Namun kurasa itu hal yang mustahil. Aku ingin kembali kerumah namun aku takut. Aku ini seorang laki-laki pecundang. Aku takut hal itu akan terjadi lagi saat dia pura-pura menjadi orang yang kuat saat itu. Aku tahu dia sedang kecewa kepadaku, hanya saja dia tidak menunjukannya.

Kuputar kembali memoriku, mengingat ketika aku pulang ke rumah dan dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

* * *

Aku menekan password apartmen ku, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak terbuka. Sial! Umpatku sambil menghentakkan kaki layaknya seorang anak kecil. Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Mengapa dia berani sekali mengganti password apartmenku?

Akhirnya pintunya terbuka. Menunjukan seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana pendek yang berwarna hitam. "Akhirnya kau pulang, Taehyungie." Ucapnya dengan nada yang datar. Dan yang membuat ku terdiam adalah, meskipun dia tahu aku ini seorang laki-laki yang brengsek dia masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. "Kau mau kubuatkan kopi, Tae?" dia masih baik. Terlalu baik bahkan. "Tentu, kopi buatanmu adalah yang terbaik, kook." Jawabku dengan senyum yang menempel pada wajahku.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia memberikan segelas kopi hangat itu kepadaku. Ah, enak sekali. Kebetulan juga di luar sedang hujan. Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak, Jungkook pun langsung masuk ke kamar, dia berbicara kepadaku dengan suara yang lembut. "Aku mau tidur duluan, Tae. Selamat malam." Dia pun masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Saat pagi harinya, aku yang tertidur di sofa menemukan sebuah rumah kartu yang belum terselesaikan. Mungkin in Jungkook yang membuatnya."Kau sudah bangun Tae? Kau mau roti? Kemarin aku belum sempat beli untuk makan. Jadi, hanya ada ini." Dia masih baik kepadaku meskipun aku sudah pernah selingkuh darinya dan dia melihatnya.

Jungkook terlalu baik untukku. Dia tidak pantas untuk seorang seorang bajingan dan laki-laki brengsek sepertiku. Kenapa dia tidak meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini? "Jungkook," dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau untuk mengkhiri hubungan ini?" Jungkook terdiam, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. "Um, itu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu hyung."

Dia terlalu mencintaiku rupanya. Tetapi, dia pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada diriku. "Hyung, kau mau menemaniku ke supermarket?" tanyanya sambil menghadap kepadaku. "Memangnya kita kekurangan apa saja?" jawabku sambil kurangkul badannya agar mendekat denganku. Dia tertawa kecil, "kita kekurangan telur, sayur, kopi, roti, dan selai. Aku pikir hanya itu saja." Aku pun melepas rangkulanku dan menaruh kedua tanganku di pipinya. "Biar aku saja yang pergi, kau diam saja disini." Lalu aku pun mengecup bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu dan mulai pergi.

Aku bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh. Meskipun aku tahu aku telah berselingkuh darinya tetapi aku masih saja bertingkah seakan-akan aku memberinya sebuah harapan. Tetapi itu tidak benar, aku tidak memberinya harapan atau hal semacamnya. Aku yakin hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama, mengingat aku telah berselingkuh darinya dan Jungkook, dia adalah orang yang rapuh.

Aku pun mulai masuk kedalam mobil dan menelfon seseorang. "yeoboseyeo." Kata orang yang di sebrang sana, "Jimin hyung, hari ini kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum yang menempel manis di wajahnya. "Um, sepertinya tidak. Waeyo?" balas orang yang bernama Jimin. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," aku ini bodoh sekali. Aku tahu aku salah tapi, aku tetap saja melakukannya. "Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Jimin.

"Akan kubawa dirimu, ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam dan taehyung belum kunjung pulang. "Taehyungie kemana? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Padahal dia kan hanya pergi ke supermarket pada jam 10 pagi. Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Jungkook pun mengambil box kartu remi dan mulai membuat rumah dari kartu-kartu taehyung dan jungkook pada saat mereka masih sekolah. Dulu mereka suka membuatnya berdua namun malam ini, Jungkook membuatnya seorang diri.

Taehyung tak memberikan kabar pada jungkook. Tidak mengirim pesan, tidak menelfon. Benar-benar lelaki brengsek. "Apa mungkin dia sedang bersama laki-laki itu? Ah, sudahlah jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Jungkook pun melanjutkan membuat rumah kartu itu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di Sungai Han, untuk menghabiskan harinya untuk berdosa. Tanpa mengingat kalau di rumah, Jungkook kesepian. "Jimin hyung-" lelaki bersurai cokelat itu memanggil selingkuhannya yang berwajah manis dengan surai oranye, "-kau ingat kalau hari ini adalah anniversary pertama kita?" lelaki yang bernama Jimin itu pun menoleh menghadap Taehyung, dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja luluh dalam sekejap. "Iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?" Taehyung pun merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengambil sebuah kalung dengan bandul dengan huruf 'T'.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan memberikanku ini, Tae?" Taehyung pun memegang tangannya. "Ne, hyung. Aku serius soal ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Sementara orang yang Taehyung lupakan sedang menunggunya, dia sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini. Hubungan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kebohongan. Berbohong kalau sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia sakit hati, tapi apa boleh buat, dia benar-benar mencintai Taehyung. Ia dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Ia pun mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Dengan hati yang berat, ia menuliskan surat untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah selesai menjalani kencan dengan selingkuhannya itu, ia kembali ke rumah dan anehnya saat ia menekan password lamanya, pintunya terbuka. "Jungkook-ah, aku sudah membelikanmu bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan. Maaf aku telat, tadi diluar sana macet sekali. Aku sampai gila. Eh? Jungkook, kau dimana? Jungkook!" Taehyung teriak dengan percuma, ia sebenarnya hanya menghabiskan suaranya saja. Hingga di meja, tepat disebelah rumah kartu itu ia menemukan surat.

' _Taehyungie, aku senang jika kau menemukan surat ini. Jika kau menemukan ini, tolong jangan cari diriku. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Don't chase after me, Tae. Itu hal yang sia-sia. Percuma saja jika kau menginginkanku untuk kembali tetapi kau masih bersama lelaki itu. Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah Tae. Aku lelah menjalani hubungan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Setiap hari aku berusaha untuk menjadi seorang lelaki yang kuat, namun itu hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa kulakukan._

 _Hyung, kau ingat saat dulu kita sering membuat rumah kartu, kan? Aku membuat rumah kartu ini saat aku menunggumu tadi. Aku ingat ketika kau selalu marah-marah saat rumah yang kita buat selalu terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi. Aku bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dari itu._

 _Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah kuat, hyung. Seperti rumah kartu yang kita buat dulu. Selalu terjatuh dan terjatuh. Meskipun sudah kita buat ulang tetap saja jatuh._

 _Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, hyung. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih begitupula denganku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau pasti tahu aku dimana._

 _Selamat tinggal, hyung'_

Taehyung pun mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, itulah hal yang selalu terjadi . penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir. "Bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh. Mengapa kau melepasnya begitu saja?" percuma Taehyung mengucapkan itu, Jungkook tidak akan pernah kembali. Taehyung pun kembali membaca surat itu.

' _Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau pasti tahu aku dimana.'_

"Kau dimana Jungkook-ah? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Tak bisakah kau bertahan untuk sedikit lagi saja? Aku akan mencarimu Jungkook-ah. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit Jungkook. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Mungkin dia hanya ingin kembali ke Busan tetapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah, ia ingin menumpahkan segala kekecewaanya pada orang tuanya. Terutama ibunya.

Jungkook berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia hanya berharap Taehyung mengejarnya dan menyuruhnya kembali. Tapi, sampai sekarang lelaki brengsek itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan dirinya. Saat dirinya sampai di perempatan, ia tak berniat untuk menyebrang hanya sekedar untuk duduk di halte, meskipun ia tidak ingin untuk menaiki bus.

.

.

.

Aku mulai berlari sekencang mungkin. Berlari seperti seekor anjing yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari sekumpulan anak-anak yang mengejarnya. Ya, aku ini memang layak untuk dbilang brengsek, bajingan, kurang ajar, dan sisanya yang tidak ingin aku dengar. Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Apa mungkin dia pergi ke Busan? Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Jungkook-ah, kau benar-benar membuatku bingung. Ku akui aku memang brengsek, tapi tak bisakah kau menerima itu?

Aku tahu kalau aku ini memaksa. Memaksa seseorang untuk bertahan demi pacarnya yang tukang selingkuh. Dasar manusia tak tahu diri. Aku menyebut diriku sendiri dengan panggilan yang seperti itu.

Aku sampai di perempatan jalan, dan menemukan seorang lelaki menggunakan jaket hitam dengan hoodie yang terpasang di atas kepalanya. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di halte, entah dia menunggu bus datang atau hanya sekedar ingin duduk , jaket yang dipakai itu mirip dengan punyanya Jungkook. Aku pun mencoba untuk memanggilnya karena, siapa tahu itu Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Teriakku dengan suara yang lantang. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Benar, itu Jungkook. Bibirku akhirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk menghindariku, ia menyebrang lagi dan tanpa sadar ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang. Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Namun, kurasa aku terlambat beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya truk itiu menghantam tubuh Jungkook. Aku teriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku ini bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku Jungkook-ah? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak diam saja ditempat? Kenapa kau menghindar dariku? Jawab Jungkook, jawab. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Sangat menyesal. Kau tahu apa? Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa rumah kartu itu selalu roboh.

Itu karena kita tidak memiliki fondasi yang kuat. Itu artinya, antara kau dan aku kita tidak menyayangi satu sama lain. Dan orang itu adalah aku, Jungkook. Aku yang membuat ini semua roboh. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu, Jungkoook-ah. Salahkan saja aku. Salahkan saja aku memulai semua ini, tetapi aku sendiri yang bertingkah laku seperti seorang brengsek. Jika seandainya kau tidak seperti ini, aku ingin memulainya dari awal dan membuat fondasi yang lebih kuat, Jungkook-ah. Saranghae."

* * *

Aku masih memandangi gelasku yang kosong. Pikiranku masih dibanjiri olehnya. Aku ini seorang brengsek. Bahkan aku saja tidak datang ke acara pemakamannya, aku malah menghabiskan waktuku dengan Park Jimin sialan itu hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskanku dengan alasan aku tidak cocok dengannya. _Dasar!_ Tapi, orang sepertiku memang pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku pantas untuk tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tuhan itu adil, kawan. Aku yang telah mengambil kebahagiaan orang, sekarang Tuhan mengambil kebahagiaanku.

Tuhan itu Maha Adil.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu ke apartmenku. Karena, hei, lihat! diluar hujan deras sekali dan aku tidak membawa payung apalagi mobil. Saat aku membuka handphone milikku, foto Jungkook menjadi _wallpapernya._ Ah! ya, aku lupa untuk menggantinya. Aku pun membuka gallery, berniat untuk menghapus foto-foto Jungkook atau Jimin sialan itu. _Ternyata banyak sekali_. Aku pun menghapus semua foto itu, namun ada satu foto yang tak rela aku hapus.

Foto rumah kartu yang aku buat dengan Jungkook saat aku belum mengenal apa itu selingkuh.

* * *

 **END**

 **Thankyou buat yang udah mau baca ff trash ini...**

 **reviewnya ditunggu ya.. ^^**


End file.
